The Sweetest Revenge
by Lelimo
Summary: Ginny's fed up of being ignored by everyone especially one person in particular and she can't take it any more. So seeks revenge with the one person she knows will really get his attention.
1. Chapter 1

Heylo! Well this is my first co written fic with my wonderful friend suicides in the blood and basically we hope you like it. We enjoyed writing the first chapter, hope you like the idea!

Disclaimer: No neither of us owns any of the characters, duh… JK does! It's just our plot.

**The Sweetest Revenge**

Chapter One

Ginny sat in the Great Hall absentmindedly eating her dinner as she did every night; the only difference tonight though was that she'd noticed Harry. He didn't look any different; however, he was acting differently. Every time she lifted her head to talk to one of her friends or reach across the table for more food she swore that he kept throwing glances in her direction. Just having him look at her made her knees feel weak and her heart beat twice as many times as it should. The affect those emerald green eyes had on her was indescribable, she smiled coyly to herself.

She seemed so spell bound to the thought of Harry's intoxicating eyes she didn't realize that somebody was calling her name. "Ginny… Earth to Ginny," somebody spoke. She looked up and her breath caught momentarily in her chest – it was Harry. Harry was talking to her. "Are you okay Gin? You look zoned out," he said, as a small grin played devilishly across his lips.

"Yeah I'm fine, honest Harry," she stuttered while trying to look at him directly in the eyes but in failing at that she lowered her gaze down to her lap where her hands were clasped tightly together. They were so tight that the tips of her fingers were beginning to go a little white with tension. "Well if you say so…. Gin, Gin? Hello? Are you sure you're ok?"

Ginny sighed and forced her head upwards, persuading her eyes to level with his and let the electric greenness of them pierce her brown ones. "Harry, really I am fine. I promise. Probably just a little tired, that's all."

He gave her one more concerned look and then turned back to Ron and Hermione who as usual were bickering like an old grumpy married couple. "Ronald, I am not going to help you with your studies this year so give up and start standing on your own two feet," Harry heard Hermione say in her know-it-all tone. He sighed and inwardly laughed to himself as he could imagine Hermione giving up after all their pleading. She always did give in, no matter how angry she was or what was said.

Harry turned from Hermione and Ron, he could just about put up with it as long as they didn't involve him. Next to him Ginny was playing with her food, not daring to look up, she couldn't bring herself to speak to him again as she was the one that had dismissed him in the first place.

'Come on Gin, you have to be more courageous. You're being stupid, he's not talking to anyone, take this chance.' Ginny cast a quick sideways glance. 'How can I be so utterly, unbelievably stupid?' She asked herself.

Whilst looking down at her plate her senses sent alarm bells ringing in her, somebody was sitting in front of her. "Hey Ginny," he said. Reluctantly she tore her eyes away from her plate and sat staring in the green eyes of Harry Potter. "You don't mind if I sit with you for a while do you? Those two are getting unbearable," he said grinning, pointing directly at the two friends who looked ready if not more to kill one another.

Ginny couldn't help but grin back at him, that smile was infectious, "No of course not, take a seat." Harry made himself more comfortable and looked expectantly at Ginny. Ginny could tell she was beginning to go red, as was her nature when someone placed her in an uncomfortable situation, she couldn't help it. "So how are the tactics for quidditch going? I heard you were looking for more players for Gryffindor…" Ginny remarked, using the first thing that came into her head as a topic of interest for Harry to talk on.

"Yeah, seeing as we no longer have chasers," he grinned slyly.

"When are you uh, going to have try outs 'Captain'?" she asked, wondering if again she would play for the house she cherished so much.

"In two weeks from now, are you going to be on the team again Gin? I mean you're a really awesome player and I'd love for you to be on it," he said as Ginny, lost for words suddenly found interest in her lap, her cheeks flaming a rosy red.

"Well, er, I hadn't thought about it you know. Well of course I'd thought about it…… just not that much obviously." Ginny replied trying to sound as calm and collected as she knew she should be around Harry.

Harry laughed, "Ok, I will be posting a note up on the Gryffindor Common Room notice board nearer the time, but I'll make a special effort to remind you. I think you'd make a great contribution to being on the team. We could really do with some proper players."

Harry flashed her, his pearly white smile and she melted there on the spot. Lost for words she merely nodded, biting her bottom lip subconsciously. "Well I err, better be heading up to the common room, lots of homework as you know," she said, attempting to keep her voice steady but failed miserably.

"May I join you in walking to the common room? I doubt those two would notice my disappearance," he spoke, sending her a questioning look.

"Yeah, that would be lovely," Ginny began to get up and leave her place at the table trying to look as casual as possible but in the process placed her hand on her plate and got her foot caught on the bench. This caused her to fall forward to which she had to hop to regain her balance as rapidly as possible. Once she had up righted herself she hurried straight out of the hall not looking at Harry, who she could hear was following her at the quickened pace.

She was far beyond embarrassed, especially after Harry witnessed her careless stupidity. He probably thought her a fluke or a punce. "Ginny, Gin, slow down. Are you really in such a hurry to do your homework?" Harry asked, puffing slightly as he jogged to make it up to her.

"Oh yes, fine, just wonderful," she seethed. Harry noticing the oddness in her voice grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Ginny, something's up I can tell. You can tell me you know," he said looking at her with sincerity in his wondrous eyes.

Ginny tried to ignore the caring sound of Harry's voice as she carried on up to the common room. "Ginny! Ginny for goodness sake, wait!" Harry cried after her.

Ginny stopped in her tracks and turned to him. "Harry, really I'm fine. I just remembered something else I also have to do up in the common room that can't wait." She said shortly. Harry took a step back surprised at her abruptness and he looked to her very confused.

"Right, well I'd better run with you then." Harry said amiably forgetting the moment that had just past, he didn't think of it as anything serious.

Ginny mentally slapped herself, 'honestly what does he think he's playing at?' she asked herself as she continued to run at full speed, hoping that maybe she would loose him along the way.

No such luck she realized when he running at her pace, side by side. 'Damnit' she thought her heart beating faster and faster the further she ran. She came upon the portrait and basically yelled out the password and without further adue, sprinted up to the girl's dormitories

As she reached the entrance to her dormitory she yanked open the door with such force that it rebounded off the wall and shut with a bang. Not caring for what people thought or saw she flung herself down onto her bed in such shame. No tears would come however, she just couldn't cry, it was impossible. 'Why me, why me.' She thought helplessly as she began to beat her pillow with her fists in annoyance.

She lay there, mesmerized by pictures of Harry's eyes in her mind, so pure. She wasn't even tired but somehow she drifted off into a wonderful sleep, filled with dreams of a boy with black hair, green eyes and a smile that could make you melt on the spot. She was awoken with a start by somebody knocking on the door. "Come in," she said, stifling a yawn.

As she sat up on her bed in walked her best friend and partner in crime, Stephanie who just stood there with her hands placed firmly upon her hips.

"Do I even need to dare ask what or who even that little escapade was about earlier on?" She demanded.

Ginny looked guiltily at her and shook her head. "I didn't think you were in the common room earlier…?"

"Ginny, you didn't even have the time to look in the common room," she smiled, making her way over to her friend. "So, my dear companion, why where you running from the 'chosen one'?" she smirked knowingly.

Ginny hadn't told Stephanie about her infatuation with Harry but Stephanie being who she was knew every nook and cranny of her friend, not to mention being able to read her like an open book. "Do you really want to know Steph?" Ginny asked, making room for her friend on her comfy bed.

"Course I want to know, otherwise I wouldn't be your best friend, would I?" Steph smiled as she settled herself against the heard board of Ginny's bed. Ginny curled her legs underneath her body and looked at Steph. This was the girl that had never ever questioned Ginny's motives as to why she was so hung up over Harry, Steph had been there for her when she needed to cry or even vent her anger. She was probably the best friend a girl could have in Ginny's opinion plus she was a good influence with her words of wisdom.

Ginny took in a big breath, and then began speaking, "when he looks at me, I just feel… I feel like…it's hard to describe," she said, biting her bottom lip. Steph merely nodded for her to continue. "I just want to melt and when his gaze meets mine…I mean his...those…his eyes are intoxicating, I get so lost in them as if spellbound. I just can't help it Steph…" she sighed, fidgeting with her hands nervously. Although she had no reason to be nervous with her best friend, she couldn't help but be anxious as to what the other girl would say.

Steph watched Ginny, she watched the way her hands intertwined with each other getting more and more complex. "Well…" Steph paused, "you've got to do something about it Gin. You need to put yourself out of this pain that you're obviously in, it's not healthy it really isn't. I hate to see the way that he hurts you, the desperation in your eyes that appears every time he talks to you or pays you attention. You're clinging onto something that may not even be worth clinging onto." Ginny nodded her head in agreement, tears brimming at her eyes.

"Come on girl, we're gonna make you look like hot shit, Harry will be begging for more of you," she smirked. Within her mind, Stephanie had something devious planned out for her little read headed friend; she just hoped that it would work. She moved closer and hugged her friend tightly.

"Friends forever," they both said grinning as Ginny's desire to cry subsided. Both couldn't wait until the next day when Steph would work her magic as Ginny said.

"What's the time?" Ginny asked, as she rubbed her eyes.

"Don't do that, it'll make them go all red and then you will look like you've been crying. It's 9.30pm, why?"

"Shit! I have a potions essay to do!" Ginny cried and with that Ginny sprinted from the dormitory down into the Gryffindor Common Room leaving behind a very exasperated Stephanie. Ginny reached the Common Room in search for her stuff that she had left there earlier on.

"Shit," she mumbled, unable to find her belongings. 'Somebody must have put my stuff some where for me,' she thought, making her way over to her favourite table in a dark corner of the common room. She hadn't noticed the note lying on the table until she subconsciously began playing with it, her mind as they said 'in the clouds'.

She stood in the middle of the common room idly playing with the note until she realised what she was doing and carefully unfolded it bit by bit. Her eyes widened as she realised who had written this carefully compiled note of information. Slowly and meticulously her eyes scanned the words over and over again, each time her brain was taking in a new piece of information, as she realised more and more what it said a smile appeared quite broadly across her face.

Well there we go, first chapter, please let us know what you think. Reviews are really appreciated. We're sure most of you know what we mean when people read the chapter but don't review especially as we can see how many people have entered the page! So click that little button down there, it's waiting to be clicked, go on you know you want to. Hopefully we'll have another chapter up soon if you like!

Mwah

Suicides-in-the-blood and Lelimo


	2. Chapter 2

Well here is Chapter 2. Thanks to our two reviewers: mlovesktowsing and QueenNilya! You're both wonderful! We hope you enjoy!

Chapter Two

Ginny smoothed down her robes and ruffled her hair gently, hoping to look her best for him. Taking in a deep breath she made her way to the room of requirement, her heart skipping beats. As she came upon the door she paced back and forth for a few seconds thinking of Harry.

As she was mid pacing she paused and heard a noise from inside the room, it sounded as if there were people already in there. Surely Harry would have made sure that there would be no one round to disturb them… This confused Ginny slightly causing here to reach for the door handle and step inside the room.

Her eyes widened at the sight of the two bodies moulding together. It then made sense that the noise she heard from outside was moaning. And although she could see two figure's having a go at it, the room was dark and she couldn't decipher who on earth it was in the room.

Ginny was stuck; she didn't know what to do. Should she confront them and tell them she was supposed to be meeting someone here or should she just creep out and wait for Harry outside. She was never any good at making decisions; her Mother had tried continuously to encourage her to be more decisive. Then a second later it was decided for her, she heard the girl moan "Harry! Yes, Harry, yes!"

The instant Ginny heard Harry's name her heart felt like breaking into a thousand pieces. "What is going on here?" Ginny yelled, her mind reeling like crazy. Her pale face had turned a deep shade of red, dark enough to match her hair and her eyes gleamed with a look to kill.

"What…?" Ginny heard Harry murmur through the dark. "Who's there?" He said, this time with a hint of anger in his voice. "I told people to stay out of here tonight, so bugger off!"

Ginny was flustered, she didn't know what to do, this had all been a terrible mistake and she felt awful. She stood there wondering and slowly began to walk backwards towards the door to escape. However, the girl then began to talk.

"Ginny, is that you?" the girl asked. Ginny was in too much shock to answer, but she'd know that voice anywhere. It was Hermione. Without another word, Ginny raced from the room, tears beginning to fall from her eyes. She was running so fast she didn't see the figure approaching her until she was knocked backwards.

"Fuck!" Ginny muttered as she landed on her back, her eyes closed with pain.

"Well, well, I never thought I'd see the day that little Weasley offered herself to me, tut, tut, what would big brother say?"

Ginny would recognise that drawl anywhere, there was no way to mistake it. "Piss off Malfoy."

"Now, now Weasley, hold your tongue. Before someone holds it for you," Draco sneered, part of his fringe falling into his eyes as he stared at her. "Now tell me, why is a little Weasley such as your self, crying and running at this time of night. Who would it be you're running from?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Ginny got up slowly and brushed her robes.

"It doesn't concern you Malfoy," she snapped. Ginny tried to move to the side to get round Malfoy to prevent herself from being part of his company for any longer. Although, Malfoy being Malfoy moved with her barring her way.

"That's a bit rude, don't you think Weasley? Didn't your Mother teach you to be polite and answer people's questions?"

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to speak to ladies in such a manner?" she retorted, smiling as a vicious look fell into place.

"Don't you ever talk about my mother again Weasley," he slithered dryly.

"And don't you talk of mine," she said. It was then that they both heard footsteps approaching them. Ginny tried to remain calm as the resounding footsteps got closer and closer. She didn't care if it was a teacher but if either Harry or Hermione or both arrived Ginny knew she would break down. Ginny turned her head back to Malfoy, seeing he was occupied with the noise swept past him with an air of defiance. As she thought she was making progress, she felt an arm grab her and pull her into the nearest room.

"Argh, let go of me," she said, struggling for the tight grip to loosen on her arm. She didn't want to look at the face of the person before her, she was to scared it would be Harry.

"Look at me," he said, his deep voice whispering into her ear. It let cold waves of fear wash down her spine. She turned to look at him reluctantly.

His hand was holding her so tightly she could feel a bruise beginning to form as he pressed harder and harder. Then Ginny slowly lifted her head so that her brown eyes met with his steel grey ones as they tried to read her deepest thoughts.

"You won't get anything from me," Ginny muttered dangerously.

"Oh, really?" he said, his silky voice purring into her ear.

"What do you want Malfoy?" she asked, a simmer of fear within her tightened voice.

"Nothing I know you can't give me," he smirked, breathing heavily onto her neck. She shivered, as again footsteps neared them.

She paused listening to the footsteps; they had nearly reached the door they were hidden behind. Ginny was tempted to shout for help but she didn't dare knowing who it could be. Also, if it was Professor Snape, Ginny may as well just curl up and die. Ginny focused her attention on Malfoy again and traced her finger up his torso to his neck and lightly wrapped her fingers round his throat.

"Why would I want to give you anything?" Ginny enquired.

"Because, I know what you really want, and I know how you can get it?" he said a smirk on his face.

"Oh yeah Malfoy, and what is it that I am supposed to want huh?" she asked, her temper rising by the second.

"Potter."

"So what if I do? Why would you care?" Ginny almost shouted forgetting the person who was approaching; Malfoy had annoyed her too much.

"I care because you and I both could win from this situation," Malfoy drawled as yet another smirk crept to his face.

"What situation?"

"This one," he said as Harry burst through the closed open door.

To Harry the sight was unforgettable. There was Ginny, plastered to the wall with Draco Malfoy almost on top of her.

"Get off her Malfoy," Harry yelled, pulling out his wand.

"What if I don't want to?" he smirked, flipping Ginny around so she was facing the wall and Draco was facing Harry.

"Just get off her Malfoy, or else," he threatened.

Draco said nothing but began kissing Ginny's neck seductively, and surprising them all, Ginny let out a little moan of pleasure.

Ginny glared at Malfoy as Harry stood completely dumbfounded. Malfoy was impressed at her little show, but was pretty sure the moan had been genuine. Ginny broke away from Malfoy.

"Terribly sorry Harry but do you mind, it's extremely awkward having someone walk in on you… I'm sure you know where I'm coming from." She smiled sweetly at him and turned to Malfoy. "So this was your win, win situation from all this mess," she whispered in his ear. Little did she know that the slow and tantalising whisper of Ginny's drove Malfoy absolutely nuts, he loved the seductiveness of it.

"Of course," he whispered back before adding to Harry. "Do you mind? Me and my little fire queen need some time to ...bond," he said exactly the right words to make Harry go crazy

"What!" Harry exclaimed. "Ginny have you gone absolutely mad? What has Malfoy done to you? Why are you allowing him to… to…" Harry couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Why am I allowing him to kiss me within an inch of my life? Simply because that's one of the things you do if you're dating… wouldn't you agree?" She replied.

"No, Ginny, this is different. Hermione isn't spawn of Lucifer, well Lucius in this case. But that bastard is and you're telling me that you don't care that his dad's made your life a living hell? Tormented you all these years?" Harry asked his anger almost at breaking point.

"No, I don't. At least I'm not fucking him," she snapped.

"Not yet anyway," Draco added

The look that crossed Harry's face made Malfoy want to burst out with laughter but he kept his composure and concentrated on making this a believable scene.

"Isn't it possible for people to change Harry? You've changed and expected everyone to just accept that. Well maybe…" Ginny paused, she had to say it. "Maybe, Draco has changed. Right sweetie?" Nudging him in the ribs.

"Of course my devilish little vixen," he said, leaving a trail of wet kisses down her neck.

"Everybody changes Harry, it's just a matter of time and if I were you, id get back to fucking Hermione before she gets jealous," Ginny said, her snide tone making Draco smirk

"Yes Potter, we think you've spent 15 minutes too many here and just think how far we could have progressed if you hadn't been here to interrupt. Now, run along like a good little doggie and make sure your little bitch isn't too jealous." Malfoy remarked, sliding his hand slowly down to rest on Ginny's arse, right where Harry could see.

Harry let out a snarl before stomping out of the room. Ginny burst into laughter the moment he had left. "Oh my god Draco, did you see his -" she stopped mid sentence when she had realised what she'd done. She'd called him Draco.

Malfoy looked down at her and smirked. "Well, well Weasley I have to say that was impressive; do you now see where I'm going with this situation? And how it could be… profitable…"

Ginny breathed a quiet sigh of relief, it seemed as if Malfoy had chosen to ignore it or didn't realise she'd said it, which may mean that it seemed like normal practice to him.

"I believe I do. Just one question though," she said her eyes lingering on his, "Is this a full time scheme or is it a Potter only?" she queried.

"Yes... now you mention it, I do believe for it to be successful I'd say full time, with lots of piss off potter time," he grinned devilishly.

"Thanks Malfoy," she said, pecking him on the cheek before starting to walk out of the room. Malfoy coughed causing Ginny to turn just about as she was exiting the room. "Yes?" She said slightly irritated.

"Doesn't the wondrous boyfriend get a proper kiss goodbye?"

"Malfoy you have to be kidding!" But she could see that he wasn't, so walked up to him and brought her face up to his, gently placing her lips upon his, sealing the deal. Her fingers played with his hair as he dared to deepen the kiss by running his tongue along her bottom lip. Without a thought she granted him entrance and smiled, she, Ginny Weasley had struck a deal with the devil.

That's another chapter finished. We'd love it if you'd review this, it really does mean a lot. Also if anyone wants to go ahead and review any of either suicides-in-the-blood's stories or mine (lelimo) that would be wonderful to see what you think. Well that's all from us for now. Thank you so much!

Mwah

Lelimo and Suicides-in-the-blood.


End file.
